Supernatural Secrets
by minimouse0102
Summary: We all know the Winchester brothers story, or do we? What if another Winchester were apart of it all, hiding secrets and possibly the key to it all? On the night of April 15, 2005, in Brisbane, California, lives were changed forever...


Supernatural Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the recurring cast (more than two episodes) of Supernatural; however, any new characters along the way are mine. The plot of this story follows the plot of Supernatural's, but alterations have been added. The reader may need to know some prior knowledge of the show, but most in unnecessary.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. My name, or pen name rather, is Annabelle Christie. Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving, I know I did. Here is the prologue to my story titled Secrets Kept. I would love feedback to see if this is something you would like me to keep up with. Enjoy….

Prologue:

Her heart pounded harder and faster, begging in vain for her to stop, although she knew that wasn't an option. Hearing the screeching, coming closer and closer with each stride, Abby pushed herself harder. She looked ahead in determination, hoping she wouldn't collapse before she reached the police station, or worse, that _it_ would get her. Brick-lined alleyways lit only by the occasional wall lamp surrounded the teenaged girl, making it harder to find the split road leading out into the street and with that, the police station.

Sure, the police already knew Abby from the two previous visits earlier that week, and only laughed at the urgency of her pleas about a group of not quite "human" people and their plans for terrorizing the city. Abby had been almost immediately taken back to the Young Girls Orphanage where she had resided since she was merely a baby. She knew this time was different, this time they would believe her. This time, she had evidence.

Glancing quickly behind her, she spotted the long, menacing shadows lining the walls, growing taller as their distance lessened. With that thought racing through her mind, she concentrated on the street that lay before her, covered by darkness and masking the unknown. Keeping her eyes down towards the pavement, Abby focused on avoiding the piles of broken wood and stranded garbage bins lining the sides of the alleyway as she searched for the way out, for the fork-in-the-road.

With a deafening screech from behind, Abby bolted forward, her adrenaline pulsing through her petite body. Lifting her glance from her feet, Abby stared ahead to find her salvation awaiting her. A mere 10 feet in front lay two roads, both leading away from one another, forming a perfect fork-in-the-road. Breathing heavily, her pulse quickening, Abby lurched forward, straining herself to reach the left-most road, the road that led to the Brisbane Police Station. With her eyes focused on the entryway, Abby failed to notice the approaching shadows reaching towards her, hands outstretched to her own fragile shadow. In a spilt second, Abby felt her plan falling apart as razor sharp pain shot through her left shoulder, forcing a blood curling scream to pierce the silence. Falling forward onto one knee, Abby grasped her sliced and dislocated shoulder, trying to stop the overflow of blood staining the street. Holding back screams, Abby lifted herself up to find more shadows coming from the alleyway, the left alleyway. Her heart sank in acknowledgement that her only way to safety was now blocked by the inhumane beasts bent on killing her.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die here alone._ Thoughts filled the teens mind as she began to realize her dire fate. With one last attempt, Abby began walking towards the right, taking the other alleyway. Screams of disapproval echoed from behind, sending Abby back into a panic and forcing her to run despite the extreme loss of blood and pain emitting from her shoulder. Heading further into the darkness, her pace quickened as her once hopeless situation brought a possible brighter end with each additional step.

After 5 minutes, Abby began to notice the absence of screams and screeches from behind. Hesitantly, she stopped and turned to find nothing, just darkness behind her. She glanced back in front of her, but saw no more than five feet in front of her and beyond that, just darkness. Barely breathing, Abby strained to listen for any sign of the shadow demons following her. For what seemed like an eternity, silence filled the void. Only the sound of a thumping heartbeat and heavy breathing could be heard.

The teen let out a sigh of relief and leaned herself up against the side wall. Exhaustion filled her body and with the relaxation, the overwhelming pain returned, reminding her that the night was not a fake. She removed her hand from the wound to discover the torn remains of what once was her shoulder. Now, five deep slices replaced the skin and muscle, blood covered her clothing and hands. She touched her face to find it hot, and sweaty. She had a fever, which meant only one thing in her situation. She was dying. She noticed a puddle of water next to her, and she leaned herself to face it. She looked at the reflection to find a worn, tired, and pale face staring back, her eyes bloodshot, one swollen and black from the argument earlier that evening.

Abby thought back to the events that led her to where she stood now, to the fight at the orphanage with its director and "family mother" Ms. Efery. The Young Girls Orphanage had been a so-called home to Abby for all of her life, but in the teen's eyes, it was more like a prison. Constantly abused both physically and verbally had taken its toll and left its scars on the girl. Being the smallest had never been something Abby had taken pride in, mostly it being the source of the abuse. Ms. Efery had hated Abby since the day she was left there, when she was 6 months old because of a car fire that had killed her parents and left her an orphan. Why she hated the attractive, spunky teen was no mystery to anyone. Her jealousy of the young girl was obvious in that it was everything Ms. Efery ever desired in herself and because of it, she took out the jealously in cruel ways, mostly forgetting to feed Abby or leaving out on the street in the cold windy nights.

Abby stared hard in the reflection and thought how happy Ms. Efery would be to see the girl now, in pain, miserable, and alone. She gazed back at her pain-staken face, examining every inch to find what it was she was searching so desperately to find. Suddenly, a high-pitched screech rang out from down the end of the alleyway, forcing Abby to jolt up in pain and continue her flight from the demons. The once sluggishly moving shadows now heightened their pace to a lightening fast speed, more eager than ever to reach the girl. Abby fought harder and harder to stay conscious and alert as she ran future and further down the alley. She just began to think she had cleared the alleyway when the sight before made her stomach churn as it halted her in her tracks. No more than 10 feet in front of the distraught teen stood a solid brick wall rising 30 feet into the air, making Abby's only way of escape a dead end. The young girl turned to face the on coming demons, hearing them approach faster and quicker than before. Suddenly screeches filled the silence once again, only this time the screams seems more so in pain than in excitement, and with that, the sudden roaring of an engine came to light. All of a sudden hoards of shadow demons raced towards Abby, reaching out to grab her tiny figure, to hide from whatever or whoever that roaring engine belonged to.

Abby began moving backwards, towards the wall until every inch of her was pressed tightly into it. She breathed heavily, her focus coming and going with the loss of blood and draining of energy. She strained her eyes to see the demons coming towards her, surrounding her as if they just saw her for the first time. There screeches now rang inside her ears, making her cringe at the awful sound. Suddenly, spotlights filled the darkness from the far end of the alley, racing towards the demons, and Abby, with full force. The outline of a 1967 Chevy Impala came into view as the car raced closer and closer to the demons, the headlights blinding and frying them. The car neared Abby and with that, the young girl began to find excitement in the fact someone was here to rescue her.

Throwing her good arm into the air, she flagged the car down as it headed straight for the girl. Smiling, Abby began to jump up and down in excitement, but with the revving of the engine once more, Abby's excitement turned to fear as she realized the car was not stopping and in fact, could not even see her leaning over in front of it. Abby's eyes grew in terror as she screamed and covered her eyes in anticipation. With a deafening crash, the revving engine was silenced as it crashed into the wall, pinning Abby in between. A blood curling scream burst from the girl as coughed blood up onto the hood of the car. Filled with immense pain, Abby continued screaming until the loss of blood quickly overcame her and she slumped over the car, her eyes barely focused as she saw two men trying to get out of the car, also bloody, but overall okay. They were screaming for an ambulance and racing towards her. One was on the phone on the side, the other was screaming in a panic to her what her name was, but before she could answer him, she blacked out…


End file.
